


Halfway Out of The Dark

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor visit a festival of lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Out of The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For syddoc.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"I just love fairy lights," the Doctor says, waving his hands. Snowflakes catch in his dark hair and settle for a moment on the shoulders of his greatcoat. The scuffs of his feet on the pavement look decipherable, as if they could reveal a great mystery.

"Yes, I know," River tells him. "I think anyone who’s ever been in the TARDIS knows."

The Doctor scowls at her. ”Critiquing my decorating now, wife?”

"Never, sweetie," she says comfortably, tucking her arm through his. "Tell me again where we are."

"Winter market, Epsilon-Oort 17," he tells her. "Tonight’s their annual festival. Halfway out of the dark, you know."

"Aren’t we all," she murmurs.

He squeezes her hand gently. ”River. You will always be a light in the darkness to me.”

Her mouth curls up at one corner. ”Oh, sweetie, but the darkness is ever so much more fun.”

"Nevertheless, dear," he tells her. "You’re my beacon. I suppose you’ll just have to live with that."

"However will I cope?" she says, smiling and shaking snowflakes out of her curls. 

"I’ll buy you a present," the Doctor promises. "Something dangerous - how’s that? And a packet of chestnuts. Oh, and some mulled wine - you like wine. Or some hot chocolate, they do a lovely hot chocolate on this planetoid."

"Perfect," River tells him, and they stroll through the narrow alleyways of the little market.


End file.
